Dares, Dates And Deliveries
by ShadowAngel100
Summary: Clary gets a Dare that will either embarrass her or change her life forever.


**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry about taking a break from Fanfic for so long again... But I wrote this one-shot to make up for it. I have also decided to focus on Morgenstern's and Herondale's so I have the first few chapters re-written and when I have the rest re-written I'll write the knew chapters then I'll post them :) If this gets enough likes and comments about it I might continue it after I finish writing my other stories. Alright then, Enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Clary's Pov**

Simon, Jordan, Maia and I were all sitting in a circle playing our annual Saturday night Truth or Dare. So far the game has been less than interesting, nothing really exciting has happened next but I don't want to jinx myself so lets pretend I didn't think that...

It's Maia's turn to spin the bottle to ask someone. It lands on me. Great I jinxed myself.

M: "Alright Clare, Truth Or Dare?".

C: "Hmm.. Dare".

M: "Okay. I dare you to.. to call the pizza place, we're starving and you have no food here, so as punishment you have to call the pizza place, order us pizza's, then tell the pizza guy you love them and then when they deliver the pizza you have to kiss the delivery person."

C: "By the Angel Maia, this is just to see if we can get a free pizza, isn't it?".

M: "Em... maybe?".

S: "Clary, just do it, I want to see what happens, this is probably the most interesting thing that'll happen tonight."

C: "Yeah, Okay, whatever...". I call up the pizza place and wit a few minutes until they answer.

"Hello, Can I take your order please".

C: Hey, can I have a meat lovers pizza and a ham and peperoni pizza, please".

"Okay. Can I have your address and number please?".

I recite my address and hone number to him.

"Okay, your pizza should be there in about 20 minutes".

C: "Okay, thanks. Em... I love you... Bye".

I hung up the phone quickly while Simon, Jordan and Maia laugh at me. We continue to play the game until we here the doorbell ring. Maia runs to answer the door and grabs the pizza's then shouts "Clary get your money and pay the guy" as she brings the pizza into the living room.

I go to the hall and nearly die on the spot. Standing there waiting for his money is Jace Herondale, the guy I've been crushing on since I knew what a crush was. Shit!

I just told the guy I have a crush on that I love him... By the Angel I have to Kiss Jace now! Shit, Shit, Shitty, Shit! I walk towards Jace trying not to faint, I grab his face in my hands and I kiss him while I still have the courage. At first he seems a little shocked but then he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He traces my lips with his tongue and I willingly open my mouth.

I decide to break the kiss when I'm starting to run out of breath, well really I stopped because i wasn't sure I'd be able to hold anymore moans in.

J: "You know, if you wanted a free pizza, there are other ways".

C: "O Yeah?"

J: "Yeah. You could come on a date with me. I'll pick you up next Friday at seven. That's if you want to".

I giggle "Sure".

He starts to walk back to the car he drove. But then he turns around and walks back towards me.

J: "Oh and I forgot something"

I expect him to ask me for the pizza money but as usual Jace surprises me. He grabs my face, kisses me, then leans toward me ear and says "I love you too Clary". He walks back to his car and winks at me before getting in and driving away, leaving me shell-shocked on my front porch.

BEST NIGHT EVER!

Not only have I kissed Jace Herondale my long time crush, but I kissed him twice! And I have a date with him next Friday... And we said we love each other! I think I'm gonna faint.

Okay maybe that was a little rushed but I have known him for 10 years and we are kinda friends... By The Angel, Simon, Jordan and Maia so set this up. They are never gonna let me live this down, I will literately own them forever. But I can't seem to care.

 **Follow me on Twitter: ShadowA100 for updates on when I'm updating and stuff and if you have any questions just ask. Thanks for Reading and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Xx ShadowAngel100 xX**


End file.
